


Golden Hour

by nerdybloomers



Series: 120 Drabble Challenge [14]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, episode 4 bath scene, the start of the low-and-slow burn that is their relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 21:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdybloomers/pseuds/nerdybloomers
Summary: Treize's attempts at traditional courship fall flat on the all-business Une, so he switches strategies. Provides a little more background to the infamous bath scene in episode 4.





	Golden Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Got the urge to write something quick tonight but I wasn't sure what to write. Treize/Une is my good ol' fallback. I guess this could also be considered a brief prequel to Not Your Average State Dinner, which you can read here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909039
> 
> Fills prompt 81: Strategy in my own challenge, viewable on my ancient dA account here: http://shibaayame.deviantart.com/art/120-Prompt-Challenge-250678524

It is Treize’s most sincere hope that Une, one day, achieves a degree of… comfort, a modicum of relaxation, in his presence.

He knows that she is tactically-minded. She is the embodiment of what her rank requires, and she embraces her duty. Une lives her life by the book. But just once, couldn’t she break protocol? Smile, instead of her condescending smirk? Laugh at something, anything?

If she won’t do it herself, perhaps Treize needs to lay the groundwork.

He invites her to a dinner, which she turns into a strategy meeting. He asks her to join him in attending a ballet, but not once does she allow her spine to assume any position other than pin-straight. Treize grows exasperated and offhandedly suggests that they visit a strip club, and she doesn’t even bat an eye.

Perhaps desperate times call for desperate measures, he reasons. She answers his summons to discuss the shift of power at La Grange Point, while he sits back in his outdoor jacuzzi. Une is bound to respond in some way - embarrassment, most likely, but this is the moment for shock value. Treize recognizes her need to be in control of a situation, so he puts the ball in her court; how she reacts to her naked superior is one drop in the bucket. The end goal is to get her thinking about the possibilities.

Golden hour sunlight, check. Admittedly ridiculous Greek reproduction bathhouse, check. “My hat’s off to Zechs,” Treize says, and hopes she responds to his praise of someone that isn’t her. Although his head is tilted off to the side and looking off at the horizon, he doesn’t miss the narrowing of her eyes in his peripheral vision. Bingo. With the seed planted, he switches the topic back to business. He makes a point to lock gazes with her, forcing the level of eye contact to become uncomfortable. Hopefully she'll look down and get an eyeful.

When she closes her eyes, his hope drops to an all-time low. But when Une offers to arrange a rose-scented bath for him, Treize is caught off guard by her uncharacteristic forwardness. “Perfect,” he sighs, turning away from her and appearing to relax back into the jets. And when she turns to leave, he lets a victorious grin sneak onto his face.

He’s not sure if it was a last-ditch effort at earning his praises, an amateur attempt at flirting, or a combination of the two. Either way, it’s a start.


End file.
